


A smile to cherish

by BabyInTheTrench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angel Wings, Best Friends, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Scary Movies, Shy Castiel, Shy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12863604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyInTheTrench/pseuds/BabyInTheTrench
Summary: Angel wings and fluff





	A smile to cherish

Some smiles are precious just the way they are. 

There was this TV-show, Supernatural. Castiel watched it since its beginning. The show was about demons, angels, family and love, Cas said with adoration when he was asked. Dean liked it too actually. If they were hanging out at Cas', they would watch a few episodes and discuss together, each of them telling the other their theories. However, Cas had an obsession Dean had not. 

Wings. 

Dean was always surprised at the amount of information his friend managed to find about wings. Not only bird's wings, but precisely angel's wings. Castiel loved angelology and knew everything about angels and their wings. He could talk about their colors, shapes, forms and strength for hours. And Dean could listen endlessly. Cas was just so endearing when he talked about angels, his bright blue eyes shining with excitement. 

Dean thought about all of this as he walked toward Cas' house. It was 6pm. This part of the town was quiet. The air was a little cold, and a slight fog covered the houses around him. But Dean loved that atmosphere, it was somehow comforting. He was carrying two coffees from Cas' favorite coffee shop, for their movie night. Those nights were his favorites. He waited impatiently during the week, for those Friday nights. He loved watching movies with his friend, spending time with him as much as possible. 

He put these thoughts in the back of his mind, and he knocked at the door of his friend's house. His sister Anna opened the door and told him that Cas was in his room. Once he arrived, he opened the door without knocking, because that's what he did every time. No reason for knocking. 

"Hey Cas!", he started "I was thinking we could watch The Exorcist of 73, I ... holy shit". 

He couldn't finish his sentence, because ... what was hanging from the ceiling? Was that...real? Dean hoped he wasn't going mad, he really hoped, because he was staring at a pair of enormous black wings. Yes. Wings. With beautiful plumage, slightly shinny, and wait ... fluffy? 

"Cas...is it..wait, don't tell me you made them. Wait, you..you made them?" 

Castiel was just standing there. He had even messier hair than usual (if that was possible), his cheeks were a little flushed and he was wearing a grey sweater with a pair of dark jeans. He looked so confused and guilty at the moment that Dean almost laughed. His eyes were wide with surprise. 

"Dean? I...I thought..oh, I'm so sorry, I totally forgot about the movie night, Dean." 

"Cas it's alright, but you didn't answer my question. Did you made them?", Dean said as he pointed at the wings. 

"Uhm..I might, yes... ", Cas blushed slightly as he looked at the wings. He looked like he didn't believe in what he said, and it was... adorable. 

Dean didn't know what people were supposed to say in those circumstances. What was he supposed to say when he looked at a pair of black wings in the middle of his friend's bedroom? 

"Cas, man, they're ..." (gorgeous, magnificent, unbelievable, Dean thought) "..well done", he finished instead. 

Castiel mumbled a quiet thank you and started to tidy his room. That's when Dean noticed all these black feathers, everywhere around the room. He put the coffees on the nightstand and helped Cas to pick the feathers up without questions, as much as he wanted to know how exactly his friend did ... this. When they finished though, Castiel sat down on the floor and looked at the wings, so Dean joined him. Then Cas told him how he had made them as they drank their coffees. His room was really big so the wings took as much space as they needed to. Dean was simply amazed by it. But he was even more amazed when Cas told him that in fact, it was possible to wear them. Yes, he added some metalic pieces and straps at the base of the wings, so that they could be carried, almost like a backpack. 

"Dude, you have to wear them", Dean said as soon as Cas finished. 

"Dean, no I can't, I just made them for...fun.. you know how much I love wings. But they're way too delicate. I can't carry them." 

Dean looked at him and realized that Cas was really tired in fact. He had frowned eyebrows, which was natural for him, but his eyes were tired. His posture was calm itself but it was because of tiredness, his shoulders were slightly rounded. And his hands looked rough. He must've spend so much time to make these wings, to fasten each feather, one by one, in a particular order. 

At this moment Dean felt something incredibly strong. It had happened to him a couple of times now, but this time it was different. His heart was pounding a little faster in his chest and he felt so much affection toward the boy sitting next to him. Just the fact that he created something so beautiful by pure love, was too much for Dean. 

He nearly agreed with Cas, nearly said that it was okay and that he didn't have to wear them anyway. Nearly. 

"Cas, at least one time, please...for me?" 

At those words Castiel turned his head and looked right into his eyes. He looked slightly suspicious and surprised. Dean held his gaze and eventually, after a few seconds, when Cas was convinced that Dean would not let him be, he sighed and stood up. 

"Dean, I swear, if they break you'll be the one to fix them, and on your own, alright?" 

"Alright. We'll see". Dean grinned. 

He wasn't supposed to be this excited to see his friend wearing angel wings, but well, he was. Castiel signed again and took the wings off from their hanger. He was turning them around behind his back when Dean stood up and stopped him. 

"Cas wait! Could you .. wear your suit?" Cas squinted at him. Dean continued. "You know, your black suit, with a white shirt. Because of ... (God, what was he doing?) the straps. They're black, and if you wear something black beneath, it'll be more realistic." 

"Uhm alright.. so.. could you get out of the room so I can .." 

"Oh, of course!" Dean exclaimed. He got out and waited in front of the door. After a few minutes, he heard Cas saying: 

"I'm ready, come in". 

He opened the door and what he saw was breathtaking. He saw the sunset through the window, and a silhouette who was standing in front of it. A silhouette with a pair of wings and a black suit. It looked so real and... unreal at the same time. Castiel looked amazing with these wings. Like they belonged here. With the light that came from the window, Cas looked like he was radiating. And Dean could only stare at him. 

"So?" Cas said with a low voice. 

"Cas...this is beautiful" Dean responded. 

He realized shortly after that he said those words while looking at Cas. Not at the wings, but directly at Cas. And he did mean it. Cas was beautiful, and the wings couldn't change that fact. Castiel blushed at his words and tried, in vain, to hide a smile. 

"Well, thank you."  
Dean returned his smile and said: "Let me help you with those, and then let's watch the movie, alright?" 

He knew Cas was tired, no need to make him even more tired because of his desires. Cas accepted his help and after hooking the wings back at their hanger, they settled down for the movie. Everything was normal after that. 

They already had their routine: random comments, facts, snack. But Dean did feel something different about this movie night, in fact they were sitting a little closer then usual. He didn't complain though. If he could, he would stay like this forever. With Cas, time seemed to stop. He didn't have to worry about anything and he just ... lived. He just lived. Eventually, he had to go home. 

They made their way to the porch as Dean put on his jacket. He was feeling a little dizzy and tired. And that feeling was back again. He needed to stay with Cas. How could he leave right now, when that feeling came back? They stopped, once outside, to say their goodbyes. Cas seemed to have read something on Dean's face, because suddenly he looked worried.

"Dean, are you alright?", he asked with a frown and a tilted head.  
(No, I don't want to leave you, Dean thought) 

"Sure, just tired". 

"Right" Cas said, though he looked suspicious. He knew Dean was thinking about something, because his friend was looking at him with dreamy eyes, so he asked again "Dean?" 

"Cas, can i have a hug?" 

"If you want to, yes" Cas chuckled and Dean released a breath in relief, as he took Cas in his arms. 

The hug was comforting, Dean thought. If lasted around 5 seconds (way too short for him) but it was all he needed. His fears disappeared and he was submerged once again in his feelings. When they parted though, Dean did something unexpected even for himself. He kissed Cas on the cheek. 

Oh God, he was so screwed. Castiel looked... surprised. He blushed, of course, he did that a lot actually and it looked good on him. (Everything looked good on him). He had a smile forming on his face and he looked with fondness at Dean. 

"Uhh..Cas, I... I think I must go, before I.." before I kiss you for real "well I don't want to miss the bus, you know? The Impala is at the repair shop and I took a bus, so..." 

"Yes, of course Dean, I don't want you to miss your bus" Cas nodded and that was the moment when Dean realized that his arms were still on Cas' shoulders, and that Cas' hands were still around his waist. They released each other after the moment of realization. 

A little awkwardly, Dean turned around and took a few steps forward. He turned around again, waved at Castiel, who waved back but was still standing there and watching him with wonder. Castiel gave him a little smile which reached his eyes, and that was enough for Dean. 

That smile was something to cherish.


End file.
